


Thankful for You

by LucindaAM



Series: Write For Me [17]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Light Swearing, Nightmares, No Smut, Thanksgiving, thankfulness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/pseuds/LucindaAM
Summary: Based on this prompt:"Okay, but what if--hear me out--what if the Thanksgiving installment of this series starts with Bucky having a bad day, like it's just one of those days where his trauma/experiences catch up to him, BUT he's slowly reminded of the wonderful Avergers family he has as he walks around the compound (even Sam and Tony) and he's all fluffed up by dinner time."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Write For Me [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997872
Comments: 18
Kudos: 47





	Thankful for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Happy Thanksgiving! 
> 
> I'm thankful for all of you. :D

Bucky sat next to you on the bed, watching you sleep. He'd woken up almost an hour ago after one of the worst nightmares he’d had in a long while. He’d been back under HYDRA’s control and he’d once again been sent after Steve but this time, you’d gotten in the way. He absolutely torn you apart and there had been nothing he could do to stop himself.

He swallowed hard and gently reached out two fingers, once again checking your pulse to reassure himself that you were still alive. He let the thrumming rhythm lure him away from the cliff of his anxiety and then he forced himself out of bed. He needed to get away from you. He didn’t deserve to be anywhere near you. Even without the words in his head, he was a constant danger to you and to everything the two of you had built together.

Bucky tugged on his pants and his threw on a sweatshirt and snuck out of the apartment. You were going to be pissed when you saw he’d left without you, but he’d cross that bridge when he got to it. If he ever did. Frankly, the need to cut his losses and flee was an urge he was having a hard time resisting today.

Bucky trudged through the sleeping compound and down to the track. Maybe he could burn off the memories of his dream.

He stumbled through the halls, burrowing in on himself to avoid attention as he passed your teammates. Thor was in the compound trying to force Steve to try the ‘tarts of pop’ while Steve desperately tried to eat his plain oatmeal in peace.

A grin tugged at Bucky’s lips.

He passed the common room where Peter was absolutely destroying Clint at archery on the wii. Clint was cussing as only a father could with random names for spices.

The grin on Bucky’s lips grew even bigger.

He passed Natasha who was casually leaning against a wall, a grin tugging on her own lips as she glanced up at the air, a remote control in her hands, watching as Sam’s wings spun him out of control and he yelled about glitches in the suit. Nat caught Bucky’s eye and she winked.

Bucky’s grin grew so big, it almost covered his whole face.

By the time Bucky got down to the gym, the need to burn off his bad memories had almost disappeared. Once upon a time, you and Steve had done the impossible and had convinced him to give this second chance at a new life a shot.

He didn’t know how you’d done it, but on this of all days, he was grateful you had.

Bucky went through the motions of his workout with a smile on his face and thoughts of you in his head.

The past didn’t need to define him.

The future mattered much more.

And his future had you in it.

He was exactly where he needed to be.

“Come on, Muffin! We’re going to be late!” You called, bending down to slip your shoes on. You glanced up as Bucky came out of the closet to shoot you with an amused look.

“Muffin?” He asked.

“Yeah. Short for stud-muffin. ‘Cuz you’re a stud.” You shot finger guns at him and winked.

Bucky threw back his head and laughed. He reached for you and tugged you tightly to his chest. “I love you.” He murmured before he pressed his lips down to meet yours in a gentle kiss that melted you.

You pulled away before one thing could lead to another. “Don’t know what happened to you today, but I’m all on board.” You said, patting at his chest and smiling up at him. 'Later.' You mouthed.

Bucky shook his head. “I’m just . . . happy.”

“Happy.” You repeated smiling at him.

He nodded. “Couldn’t be happier.” He leaned down to try and press a kiss to your lips again but you danced out of his arms.

“Buuuuck.” You whined. “We’ll be late!” You tapped the imaginary watch on your wrist.

“Alright, alright. Let’s go.” He said.

He took your hand and led you out of the room and towards the main room where Tony and surprisingly Nat of all people had demanded everyone’s presence for a Thanksgiving dinner ‘for the family’.

Your smile took on a mischievous tone as you glanced up at your husband. Family indeed.

You and Bucky reached the room, the last one’s to arrive. You shot Bucky a look that screamed; ‘See?! I told you we were going to be late’. The bastard didn’t look even the slightest bit repentant as he sent a saucy wink in your direction.

You chuckled as you slid into the chair he held out for you. He really was happy today, wasn’t he?

You loved it.

As you and Bucky slid into your chairs, Thor pushed to his feet at the head of the table. “Friends! I’m honored to be a part of your feast day. Lady Natasha has said that it is customary to say what we are thankful for while drinking to our hearts content. I have brought Asgardian mead for all of you. Be careful.” He cautioned as he took a flask from his pocket and handed it to Tony next to him. “It’s not for the faint of heart.”

Tony scoffed and poured himself a healthy amount before passing the flask around.

Thor stood waiting patiently at the top of the table as the flask made the rounds. It got to you and you discreetly tried to pass it along to Steve who was sitting next to you but Thor spoke up. “Hold, lady. You did not partake. I’ve never known you to shirk a challenge before.” He rose his eyebrow and crossed his arms in challenge.

You laughed. “First time for everything.” You said, trying to force the flask into Steve’s hands. Steve smiled at you, the bastard, and refused to take it.

“Oh, come on, buttercup. I’m doin’ it.” Tony slurred.

You rolled your eyes. “You’re already tipsy Tony, not the same.”

Bucky reached over you and took the flask from your hands and poured some into the cup in front of you. “Come on doll. Nothing bad will happen. Promise.”

You closed your eyes and sighed, a rueful smile tugging at your lips. You pressed to your feet and picked up your glass toasting it at Thor who smiled and gestured at you as though to say; ‘You have the floor’ before he took his seat again.

“I guess I’ll go first since eyes are on me anyway.”

The rest of the team grinned up at you.

You raised your glass above your head. “This Thanksgiving, I’m grateful for family. You all have been my family for a few years now. I don’t know what I would do without you but next July we’re going to have one more addition to the family so, this Thanksgiving, I’m also thankful for my husband who’s going to do my shot for me.”

You smirked and dumped your glass into Bucky’s before you plopped back into your seat with a relish.

You glanced around the table at the stunned faces and held back a laugh.

“Holy shit. YOU’RE PREGNANT??!” Tony was the one to break the silence. Chatter broke out around the table but you ignored it all as you turned to Bucky who was staring at the table with a shell-shocked expression painted on his face.

“I’m gonna be a dad?” He asked softly as you reached out to squeeze his hand.

You nodded. “A freaking amazing one.” You said.

Bucky glanced up at you then, tears in his eyes and a small smile on his lips. “We’re going to have a family.” He murmured, the cheers of the team fading into the background as you leaned forward to press his forehead against yours.

“You always had one, jerk.” Steve murmured over your shoulder.

You chuckled and pulled away from your husband to reach over and pull Steve’s hand against your still flat stomach. “It’s just getting bigger.” You agreed. “But that’s not the best part UNCLE Stevie.”

Your eyes twinkled and Steve glanced at you warily.

“Due date’s July fourth. Just like another hero I know.”

Steve’s own eyes watered then and a smile lit up his face. “Yeah?” He choked.

Bucky pushed out of his chair and walked over to ruffle Steve’s hair. “So no more riskin’ your life, pal.” He said. “We got a baby to raise!” He cried, holding his glass of double the Asgaridan mead out. The team cheered and Bucky drank the whole thing in one go.

He turned to you and pressed a burning kiss to your lips. “I love the hell outta you.”

“Right back attcha, soldier.” You winked.

Bucky shook his head and grabbed your hand, trying to tug you out of your chair. “Yeah? Well then, let’s go make another.”

You threw your head back and laughed as you dug your heels into the ground. “Uh-uh, mister. I’m hungry. Food first, baby making later.”

Bucky slumped back into his seat as Steve’s ears turned red. You turned back to the feast that had been prepared and you rubbed your stomach as the rest of your family got thoroughly sloshed.

There was a lot to be thankful for.

But mostly, you were thankful for this.

**Author's Note:**

> The FULL prompt was: "Okay, but what if--hear me out--what if the Thanksgiving installment of this series starts with Bucky having a bad day, like it's just one of those days where his trauma/experiences catch up to him, BUT he's slowly reminded of the wonderful Avergers family he has as he walks around the compound (even Sam and Tony) and he's all fluffed up by dinner time AND THEN Thor gives a toast and he notices Reader didn't drink and he rags on her about it until she finally has to explain why she can't drink earlier than she had planned to , she hadn't even told Bucky yet **wink wink wink**"
> 
> I cut some of it out because . . . spoilers. XD


End file.
